Talk:Another serious message to HHW/@comment-29577347-20191111174146
Hypo Seasons and Storms Sure, those are examples of you "not plagiarizing", but I can cite a couple that are rather recent. In one of your seasons, you had storms Owen and Penny? (or some other P-name) become named on October 25 at 5pm EDT...at the same time Olga and Pablo were named in real life. You also had a cyclone named (something WPAC)-Veda, which was a basin crossover from the WPAC into the NIO...at the same time Matmo crossed over into the NIO and became Bulbul. With that, I find the complaints that your content is unoriginal at the very least, are valid. Foul Play Let's first clarify the meaning of "Foul Play." The two definitions Google provides are "Unfair play in a game or sport" and "Unlawful or dishonest behavior, in particular violent crime resulting in someone's death." Neither of these are relavant to this appeal. For your ban appeal, HHW administration isn't required to provide you with reasons on why your appeal was rejected. In my opinion, the point is for the banned user to figure it out in the six months they have to wait before appealing again. On your discord server ban for "breaking a rule that you were unaware of", that isn't an excuse. All users are expected to read the rules on HHWD. On any discord server, the first thing you should do is read the rules. Lack of Respect On Twitter you made several aggressive comments that you even admitted were aggressive. MH wasn't "bashing" you, he was trying to protect the image of the wiki, which you were failing to do. "Then it escalated from there." Sure, his comment may have been sarcastic, but the reason everything escalated is because you escalated it. Also, the word "vindictive" indicates MH was looking for "revenge", which is false. Also, no moderator would publicly say "Knowing you, you will probably be banned again anyway." Comments on the Demotion In your "vote" you state that you would be Leaning Support, but then stated that you don't think MH's actions were worthy of a demotion. If you actually had a vote and used that reasoning, your vote would have been rejected as it was contradictory. the points I made in "Lack of Respect." "A couple of folks have either blamed me for the issue or the user doesn't get demoted because of my past actions in HHW. I would like to point out how irrelevant that was. Sure I was a part of the drama, but again we are focusing on my actions not mine." ...I have no clue what you are saying here, and another contradiction at "but again, we are focusing on my actions not mine." "Also he did break a rule in Tropical Trackers. It clearly states not to bring drama into the server" again, see Lack of Respect "That should constitute me getting back (along with behavior of course)." I'm going to assume this is a ban appeal then, even though you previously stated you aren't allowed to appeal again until February, which means that your ban appeal in February has an even lower chance of getting accepted. Maybe in the next three remaining months, try to not contradict yourself and lie about issues?